


i just kinda wish you were gay

by effervescentwords



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Stranger Things Spoilers, robin is a disaster gay, steve wants to be a matchmaker but he sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwords/pseuds/effervescentwords
Summary: Steve is really tempted to just close an hour early, because it’s not like anyone in their tiny town is coming to rent overpriced movies at 10PM on a Wednesday.His assumption is immediately proved wrong though, as the quiet bell on the door alerts him that someone has entered. As soon as he sees who it is, he can’t help the huge smirk that crawls up his face.It’s TammyfuckingThompson.





	i just kinda wish you were gay

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to king princess while writing this and...if stranger things existed in modern times robin would 100% love her as well you cannot change my mind

Steve knows that Robin loves to tease him about the little knowledge he has on picking up girls, but in reality, she’s in the exact same boat as him. 

A banana boat with four spoons, if you will.

He can be a little stupid, but he’s not oblivious. Whenever a pretty girl approaches the register of Family Video he can see how Robin’s cheeks get a little redder, her hands wobblier, words slightly less confident. Sure, she may not be bad at flirting in the outlandishly blunt way he is, but her subtle embarrassment is adorably entertaining to watch. 

The store is pretty barren on this particular night, meaning it’s acceptable for Dustin to be loitering behind the counter and conversing with Robin and Steve. They have a pretty good system going on right now. Robin will let Dustin pick out a few new release movies before she and Steve shelf them in exchange for him letting her borrow some books from his vast library he’s gathered over the years. The two are currently obsessing over some book where aliens overtake some girl’s body. Call Steve a baby, but that shit sounds _way_ too scary for him. 

“I really don’t understand why you two are so interested in reading that fantasy bullshit,” Steve runs his fingers through his hair, a fond smile playing on his lips. “We’ve already _lived_ through stuff like that.” 

“First of all, it’s _science fiction _,” Dustin begins, annoyance heavy in his tone. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”__

__“Don’t worry Dusty, Steve will be able to understand once he finally learns to read.” The teasing comment earns Robin a playful elbow being jabbed into her ribs, and they all breakout into easy laughter._ _

__It feels so nice for Steve’s life to be _normal_ again. He has two great best friends (one who is finally his own age), a job that doesn’t require him to wear a humiliating uniform, and the terrifying supernatural mysteries of Hawkins have seemed to finally calm down. For now, at least.__

____The group talks about other miscellaneous topics before Dustin’s mom arrives to pick him up. Steve and Dustin perform their entire handshake, sound effects and all, and Robin still rolls her eyes even though she’s seen it a billion times. As Dustin exits the shop with a smile and his VHS’s clutched to his chest, Steve can’t help but feel grateful he became close with the kid._ _ _ _

____When Steve catches Robin’s eyes and they share a soft grin he knows she’s thinking the exact same thing._ _ _ _

____With Dustin gone they don’t have much to do besides their actual job, so Robin disappears under the counter to dig for some discounted VHS stickers that they definitely should’ve been placing hours ago. Steve is really tempted to just close an hour early, because it’s not like anyone in their tiny town is coming to rent overpriced movies at 10PM on a Wednesday._ _ _ _

____His assumption is immediately proved wrong as a quiet bell on the door alerts him that someone has entered. As soon as he sees who it is, he can’t help the huge smirk that crawls up his face._ _ _ _

____It’s Tammy _fucking_ Thompson. ___ _

______“ _Robin_ ,” He hisses quietly, nudging her leg with his foot from where she’s still crouched beneath the counter. “Get up.” She gives him a bit of a confused glare but stands up anyway. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“What, dingus?” Steve nods his head towards the front of the store where Tammy is absentmindedly checking out some of their promotional fliers. The second Robin notices her Steve can practically _feel_ the panic himself. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my god, I’m going to puke.” Her face has gone completely red at this point, but she can’t tear her eyes away from the girl either._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, but you _are_ going to talk to her.” Robin finally breaks her gaze to glare up at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, you’re real funny, Harrington.” She chuckles dryly, rolling her eyes again for what may be the hundredth time today. “If anyone asks, I was never here.” Before Steve can protest she’s speed walking towards the back aisles of the store, and out of view from Tammy._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’ll just have to take matters into his own hands, he supposes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hello! Welcome to Family Video, can I help you find anything this evening?” Tammy glances up at him with a smile and begins to make her way towards the register._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi, Steve,” She grins, a dark pink lipstick slathered delicately around her lips. Her curly brown hair frames her face nicely, and Steve agrees that she is quite pretty. _Definitely_ Robin’s type. Maybe Tammy didn’t notice Robin during sophomore year, but that didn’t mean that couldn’t change now. “Do you guys have like, a section for musicals?” _ _ _ _ _ _

______That is just _too_ perfect. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve musters up the most fake laugh he can manage, hoping to put on the charm. “Why of course! We have so many musicals! In fact,” He jabs a finger in the general direction where Robin ran off to. “My coworker Robin is an _expert_ on all things musical! Hey, _Robin!_ ” He screams the last part, making sure Robin has no way of ignoring him now. _ _ _ _ _ _

______The look on her face as she emerges from the back is a little terrifying, considering that they will be alone in the store after Tammy leaves. There’s nothing stopping Robin from murdering him over this little stunt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, Steve?” It sounds quiet and a little pained, and Steve almost feels bad until he remembers all of the times she’s made fun of him for being nervous around girls._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Would you please show our sweet customer where our musical section is?” Robin sighs deeply, but changes her death glare into a sweet smile when she directs her attention towards Tammy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course.” Tammy follows closely behind Robin as she walks away from the counter. The musical section luckily enough happens to be in great view from his position at the register. He doesn’t want to miss _any _of this.___ _ _ _ _ _

________It seems to be going well. Tammy asks a question about a film, and despite Robin’s flushed appearance, she answers pretty confidently, even getting Tammy to giggle once in awhile. When Tammy is distracted by the back of a movie box she picks up Robin takes the opportunity to flip Steve off from where he’s not so subtly gawking at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two girls eventually make their way back up to the register and Steve rings up the movies Tammy has picked out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks for coming in,” He smiles and hands her the bag. “Make sure to come back soon!” Tammy looks a little confused at his excitement towards the whole situation but chuckles anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks, Steve. You too, Robin. You were a great help tonight.” She gives a little wave and turns around, exiting the store. As soon as the door closes Robin is on Steve in a second, punching his arm in a way he assumes is supposed to hurt him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You _asshole_! That was humiliating!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe so, but you can’t seem to wipe that smile off your face, so I’m considering this one a win for Stevie.” Robin blushes even more (if that’s possible) at that comment, and shakes her head disappointingly at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I _despise_ you, Steve.” Robin states, although she is clearly holding back giggles. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He laughs, hard and genuine. “Yeah, okay. I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. xx


End file.
